WBY River Way
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Characters: John, Sam, Dean, Jamie and River Winchester  OC  AU  River is trying to find his way in his new family. It's hard trying to be yourself & a Winchester too.  Harder still to deal with the consequences of doing something dumb. Parental spanking.


WBY River Way

Rating: PG 13 for language

Characters: John, Sam, Dean, Jamie and River Winchester

Summary: River is trying to find his own way. Contains parental spanking.

River Winchester found out that he kind of liked school. Jamie did too he figured. His cousin had pretty good grades and was well liked but for River it was more than that. For the first time in his life he was socializing with real kids. Most of his previous "playmates" had been adults. Sunshine didn't like kids and chose to live in places that had less of them. The bus they had lived on in the back of someone's field had no kids, the commune had a few, but they were as strange as their parents.

River couldn't blame them and figured he was probably as strange to them. Living the life he had lead before he became a Winchester was enough to make anyone a little weird.

This though? This fall was his first year in a real school. His first few weeks had been tentative to say the least. But he had Jamie to run interference and Jamie was pretty cool for the most part. River almost fell into the easy pattern of just being Jamie's cousin but then he realized that having no real background meant that he could reinvent himself and that gave him a great idea. Instead of sitting by himself in his room with his iPod attached he was going change. He was going to extend himself and learn what it was like to be a kid instead of Sunshine's luggage.

River studied himself critically in the mirror of the bathroom after his morning shower. He was good looking although not at all like Jamie. Jamie was all freckles and muscle even at fourteen. River was a little taller than his cousin with longish blond hair and a slender build. He made a muscle with his right arm, testing the bulge with his left. River reluctantly agreed that the pushups had been helping, he didn't look quite as sickly as he had before he moved in. The Texas sun had given him a slight golden tan that made him look more like a surfer than a cowboy but it brought out his bright blue eyes. He scrubbed a hand across his chin. No stubble but hey, he was only fourteen.

He looked at his chest and abs. He looked puny compared to Jamie, but he realized he wasn't – he was just built differently, long and lean. He figured he must look like his father had at this age. River was aware that he was a bit harsh angles and long legged coltish. It was hard to compare himself with Jamie who was all effortless movement and unselfconscious ease. Jamie moved like a panther, light and lithe. River liked to think he moved like that too but he was no fool. Jamie played every sport available plus he had been following a Winchester conditioning regimen since he was a baby. But there was some consolation that he was his father's son. Thinking that he might one day be as big as his dad was something he couldn't even dare to believe. His father made both Uncle Dean and Gramps look little!

He had to make a conscious effort to change. River was going to learn to socialize. He was going to work on changing himself. He needed to learn how fit in with the kids at school and he decided right then and there that he didn't need Jamie to show him the way.

His name was River Winchester and he wasn't just Jamie's cousin.

XXX

Jamie watched as River pulled on his jeans and slipped a cotton t-shirt over his head. He and River had an unusual relationship; Jamie was the first to admit it. In the beginning, River had been a total pain in the ass but his new cousin had grown on him. He kind of liked the kid – he didn't understand him much but they were feeling their way as roommates and cousins. River could be moody and pissy for no apparent reason, but Jamie knew he wasn't always perfect either. Still, there was something about the spring in his step that was so unlike River that Jamie was a little concerned. Just a little though, because if River was planning something dumb, well than he could take the fall for it too.

"So, what's with the happy, happy, joy shit?" So sue him, he was curious.

"What? Are you the only one in this room who can wake up in a positive mood?"

Jamie tilted his head thoughtfully in River's direction. "Well, that has been the general consensus since you moved in. You aren't exactly a morning person, Riv. In fact, you aren't exactly upbeat about anything."

River shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Just because I'm not a suck up like you, it doesn't mean that I can't be in a good mood."

"Suck up? I am not a suck up. I just know how to play the game. Not only do you not know how to play but I think you are on a whole different game board most of the time."

River snorted. "Look Jamie, don't worry I'm not going to stomp on the awesomeness that is Jamie Winchester. You are safe as the football, soccer, baseball jock and amazing junior hunter you have always been."

Jamie felt the heat of anger blush up his face. He worked hard to stay on the football team, to be able to play soccer and yeah, he was pretty good on first base. But it wasn't fucking handed to him. He earned every damn position every year. "I can't help you have the athleticism of a wounded sloth. Don't be bitching at me 'cause you can't catch a ball if tossed to you by a three -year old." Jamie stepped up to River fists clenched. He wouldn't hit him, not really, but there was no reason to bring Jamie's passion for sports into the conversation.

And hunting? Well that was just stupid. Jamie had been raised in the family business, River just started.

"Calm down, moron. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just in a good mood. If you are really lucky, you can fuck it up and by the time we are downstairs at breakfast, Gramps can be bitchin' me out for my attitude."

Jamie stopped then. River was kind of right. Who was he to say that Riv couldn't be feeling good today? It was not something that Jamie had experienced before but maybe the kid was starting to come around.

"Okay…sorry." Jamie meant it too. Then just to prove he wasn't a pushover he continued on with "Knock your socks off with glee – I'm going downstairs because breakfast smells great. Seeya."

Jamie did just that and while he didn't slam the door, he shut it a little more purposefully that was necessary. It didn't hurt to make a point.

XXX

River settled at his spot at the breakfast table. As usual there was bacon and eggs but both he and his father preferred a lighter breakfast and so there was some fresh fruit too. His new family had even started making tea – Riv preferred tea to coffee and he had to admit, it did make him feel wanted. A little bit. It was nice that despite a Winchester universal undying love for coffee, they were willing to make him tea. But then hey, how much effort did it take to put on a kettle of hot water and have tea bags laying around?

"So boys…what's on the agenda today?" Gramps asked sipping on his coffee.

Jamie lifted an eyebrow at his grandfather, "Well, unless you are willing to risk Uncle Sam's wrath and pull us out of school today – I'd imagine that would be first thing we'll be doing."

Gramps started to glare but instead of laughed. "Yeah, we can't have Sammy pissed at the old man huh?"

River glanced at his father as he spoke, "Yeah, because that has never happened before." But his father's hazel eyes were dancing and it was obvious that both men were just playing around.

"What I meant was after school, " Gramps clarified. " I was hoping you two could give me a hand putting up that round pen. Sam and Dean are checking on a possible haunting up in Jefferson. They won't be more than a day or so but I would like to get it up before we get that new colt in here."

Uncle Dean nodded in Jamie's direction. "I'm sure Jamie there won't mind will you?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jamie grinned.

River kicked Jamie under the table then mouthed the words. _Suck up_.

"Well, Dad, how about you and Dean check out Jefferson and Jamie me and River will do the round pen?" Dad asked.

Gramps looked carefully at Sam as if mentally trying to figure out why the change. "What? You trying to shirk on your hunting duties?" He grinned though and nodded in his son's direction.

Dad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's ever really mattered, Dad." But his father said it good-naturedly. "It's just that I'd like to spend a little time with River. Besides, I love being able to boss Jamie around." His father dropped his voice a notch, "Tote that bail, move that barge, James." Then a little softer, "How do you feel about that Riv?"

"Sure, why not?" River mimicked Jamie's soft southern drawl perfectly. If Jamie was going to suck up it wouldn't do for River to be a shit about it. But he could let Jamie know how he felt.

River couldn't tell if Dad, Uncle Dean or Gramps noticed, they didn't say, but Jamie narrowed his eyes green eyes.

"Okay boys – so it's settled. Me and Dean in Jefferson and Sam and the boys working on the round pen." Gramps settled his empty coffee cup down on the table with a flourish.

"Well, Dean, we're wasting daylight – get your butt in gear and let's hit the road."

Gramps stood and strode out of the kitchen.

Uncle Dean stood up to follow him. "Great Sam. He looks like a man on a mission. Isn't he supposed to be retired or something? You know – I love hunting with Dad but the man is a little controlling on a hunt."

River watched as his father laughed then.

"Have fun big brother."

From the livingroom River heard his grandfather. "Let's move, Dean…on my six."

Dean offered a wry smile. "Yes, sir." But he glared once more at his little brother.

"Paybacks are a bitch, bitch."

"I'll be here waiting, jerk."

XXX

River stepped off the school bus with a purpose. He deliberately moved away from Jamie and headed over to some boys smoking on the side of the building. He wasn't planning on smoking – he gave that up when Jamie convinced him that not only would his lungs be healthier but so would his ass. River couldn't deny that he still sometimes wanted a cigarette but he also couldn't deny that he wanted the ass whipping less.

His cousin watched him go with an apparently curious look but continued on into school without him. River knew that Jamie would hook up with his jock friends in no time at all. Besides, Jamie Winchester needed no help from River. He was big man on campus and it was the way it had been forever.

"So guys. Howzit going?" River wasn't big on conversation but he wasn't a coward either. The direct approach seemed to be the best one.

"You're the new Winchester kid huh?"

So much for leaving his cousin out of the equation.

"Yeah, I am. River." River nodded at the boy who spoke. He was obviously the leader of this little pack and despite the cigarette, he didn't look like a hoodlum, more just a little on the rough side.

That was exactly what River was looking for.

"I'm Tyler," The boy nodded back to River, "This is Sean and Mic." The other two boys did nods of their own. "So why aren't you with Jamie? I thought maybe you were getting prepped to step into the Winchester dynasty. "

River snorted. "Winchester dynasty? Not likely."

"So, what's your poison? Baseball, football, soccer? What's the sport that's gonna take you to the big leagues?"

River figured that was a fair enough question.

"Nothing. Music maybe – but that's not a sport just something I like."

"Music, huh? You play?'"

"Yeah I do…a little acoustic guitar – but I like to write music, lyrics and stuff."

Mic snickered. "So what, you're a folk singer?"

"What? Because I play acoustic guitar, I'm a folk singer? What an ingrate." River shook his head.

"Who you calling an ingrate?" Mic stepped up to River eyes blazing but Tyler shot a look to Mic and that just verified what River already knew. Tyler was the one who called the shots.

"Look, all I'm saying is acoustic six string is the heartbeat of a lot of different types of music and for a songwriter, it just makes sense."

"Well, oddly enough Winchester, we are in a band and original music would be cool to add to our play list. Wanna sit in?" Tyler asked without even checking with his other band members. Yeah, no doubt Tyler ran the show.

River widened his eyes in disbelief – how could this be happening? Getting an in with these kids based on music?

"Why not?"

"Okay Winchester. Seeya after school. We meet here and then head over to Sean and Mic's that's where we practice." Tyler sauntered off toward the building and maybe River would have said something but the bell was ringing and being late just wasn't an option.

River figured the round pen would just have to wait.

XXX

River waited until school was over to talk to Jamie. River knew it was stupid to not go home, he also knew that Jamie would make a point to stop him. Jamie's powers of persuasion were pretty significant. They were on the way to the bus when he stopped and tapped Jamie on the shoulder.

"I'm not coming home."

Jamie cocked his head at River, puzzlement evident in every nuance of his body.

"Huh?"

"I have plans today."

"_We_ have plans today. Uncle Sam is expecting us home to help with the round pen. I know you didn't forget that."

River sighed, "No, I didn't forget, I'm not a moron."

Jamie glared, "That's debatable."

"Jamie, you go be the good little boy and help my dad with the round pen. Lord knows, you don't want to get in trouble or anything. I'm gonna do what I want and will be home later tonight."

Jamie looked like he may say something. Or maybe try to drag him to the bus. River was pretty sure Jamie could kick his ass so he wasn't looking forward to a fight out in front of school. Instead his cousin just took a deep breath.

"Suit yourself. It's your funeral, dude." Jamie turned and headed up to the line of buses.

To be truthful, River was a little worried and although he doubted that his father would be ordering his gravestone he also knew that Dad would be upset. An upset Sam Winchester was not a good thing. But River also knew that his father was less volatile than his grandfather. Besides, Dad was always saying that River needed to broaden his horizons.

River turned away and headed to the side of the school where he met Mic, Sean and Tyler.

The walk to the Dennehys was pretty short. It turned out that Mic was the drummer, Sean played bass and Tyler lead guitar. There was also some kind of unwritten rule that band practice was over the drummer's house and that made sense. Dragging a drum kit anywhere had to be ea chore. Besides Sean and Mic were brothers. River didn't have his acoustic guitar but there was an extra one in the garage where they set up to practice.

The band was just starting up and they played a lot of cover songs, which was perfect for River because he knew a lot of music. Music was something that he had all to himself. He and his iPod had been best friends for years, sometimes his only friend.

Oddly enough they were pretty good. Not perfect of course but not too bad. They asked River to try some vocals and he did. He grabbed the guitar and did a not too halfway bad acoustic version of Smells Like Teen Spirit. River knew he had a nice voice, he sang in tune without thinking and never hit a bad note. He couldn't quite get a deep growl in his voice but he hoped as he got older that would help. It felt good to have a guitar in his hands. Making music was something that was near and dear to his heart.

They played for a bit and then Tyler went to take a smoke break.

River chuckled quietly to himself when he realized that although both Dennehys smoked covertly at school, neither seemed brave enough to light up at their house. That didn't stop Tyler though. He stepped outside though, behind the garage. It seemed less that he was worried about getting caught and more that he was worried about the Dennehys hearing it from their folks. River stepped out with him. It seemed the polite thing to do. Tyler offered him a smoke and River accepted. He wasn't going to and knew he shouldn't but he'd already got himself in hot water so why not go all the way?

It was getting close to dark before they stopped practice. All in all, River felt pretty good.

He was in a band. He made some friends and he even managed to sing without embarrassing himself.

On the walk home he started to get worried though.

He checked his cell and found a few missed calls from his dad. Not every fifteen minutes though and he kind of expected that. It was a long walk. He knew it would be. His book bag was heavy and he pulled his cell phone out again just to check it. Then he contemplated calling home.

What could he say? Dad come pick me up? I'm tired from school and practicing with my new band. I'm sorry I ditched the job we had lined up today. None of that seemed appropriate. No, he would walk. He made it through town and was walking down the interstate when saw the approaching headlights and the familiar rattle of the Winchester work truck. The road was deserted except for River and the trucks driver made a u turn and stopped next to River on the side of the road.

The passenger door opened up and the overhead light revealed a pretty pissed father.

"Get in."

River threw his book bag in behind the seat and jumped in.

"Seatbelt."

River drew the seatbelt across but somehow the safety click of the buckle into the fastener didn't sound very safe at all.

River tried to keep his eyes on the road but he couldn't help but send a furtive glance in his father's direction every so often. It was as if his father was made of stone, he didn't talk, didn't turn on the radio and said absolutely nothing.

That was really odd.

River hadn't been a Winchester very long but he knew that his father loved to talk. He liked nothing better than explaining anything at all from teaching River about guns and knives to stories about Big Jake, a large mouth bass that the entire family swore lived in the pond in their back yard. And when River messed up? Well Dad always went over what had happened, why it couldn't happen again and he explained exactly what his expectations were in the future. Heart to heart talks seemed to be what Sam Winchester lived for.

It was one of the reasons that River hadn't been too worried about ditching today. His father always gave him a second chance, hell he gave him third and fourth chances sometimes too. He never came on like a hard ass like Gramps and he didn't swat first and ask questions like Uncle Dean.

No, his dad was always the one who wanted to be sure that River understood why everything happened and then he carefully doled out a punishment if he felt that it was appropriate.

He never ignored River. Never.

It was unsettling.

They pulled up to the house before his father said anything at all then it was a curt,

"Get ready for bed and do you homework. Don't forget to wash your hair, you smell like a smoke stack."

River sat in the truck for another moment. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or if he should just run away. Of course he would wash his hair. He wasn't seven. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rather large rap on the roof and glanced over to see his father scowling in the passenger side window and then nodded toward the house.

River opened the door and headed in. Jamie was in the living room watching TV, his cousin nodded in his direction when he came in but other than that River felt little sympathy.

It was going to be a long night.

XXX

Strangely enough River couldn't decide if he was supposed to get ready for bed first or do his homework. It wasn't like it was typically something that caused him a lot of angst but right now it seemed that not rocking the boat was the best course of action he could do. He opted for a shower and shampoo because it was oh so obvious that he smelled like cigarettes and he figured that was just another nail in the coffin.

River donned flannel sleep pants and a t shirt then brushed teeth. Then just to make sure he used mouthwash too. There - squeaky clean and ready for homework. He glanced at his watch. It was only 7:30.

He padded into the bedroom that he and Jamie shared and stared at his book bag. He was quite sure it was mocking him. Then, with a sigh, he started on homework. He didn't have too much so when he finished he started studying for a test on Friday. Then he couldn't think of anything else to do but sit in his room.

And wait.

Again, it was very odd. Sam Winchester and his pre and post discipline chats were something that the man seemed to relish. Instead he just left River in his bedroom sitting there.

There was no way that River was going downstairs. There was no way he was going to bed either. There was something intrinsically wrong about going to sleep at 8:30 when you were fourteen. Plus, how could anyone sleep knowing their father was downstairs just planning some type of horrific punishment.

Ten minutes later his father showed up and stood with his hip on the door jam of River's room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened this afternoon?" His father didn't sound very angry but he didn't sound sympathetic either.

River took a deep breath, "I blew off helping you and Jamie with the round pen. I'm sorry about that."

"That's it?"

"Mostly. I mean that's how it started so…"

"So, were you smoking tonight or are you going to hand me that bullshit line about being around someone who was smoking? Think very carefully before you answer, Riv. I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

Well, hell, this was not going well at all.

"Yes, sir. But just one cigarette. I know it was stupid and I know that smoking kills people. I knew you would be upset with me. I'm sorry." Two I'm sorrys in less than 15 seconds. River was pretty sure that didn't bode well for him.

"And yet you still did it? Anything else stupid you want to do to shorten your life expectancy? How about just inhaling some carbon monoxide or maybe licking ammonia or cyanide. They are all in cigarettes and hey, if you are going to off yourself, why do it over the space of twenty years – take yourself out fast."

River sighed, "Oh, c'mon, Dad, you are over reacting. People don't die from one cigarette."

"Well, most people don't but I can tell you, your Uncle Dean thought it was a hoot to start smoking when he was your age and although the smoking didn't personally kill him, when your grandfather found out…well, let's just say that Dean said he wished the cigarettes had killed him. So if you are a Winchester and you are smoking a cigarette, well death by ass whippin' is pretty much a given."

River gulped.

"Dad, I said I was sorry."

His father ran a hand through his hair and then stepped into River's room all the way.

"You know what, River. That's only part of why I'm angry."

River looked at his father and then dropped his gaze to the carpet. Here it goes.

"Riv, I'm disappointed that you ditched a job that we had lined up this afternoon. It meant that Jamie and I had to work harder and we didn't even get it finished – so tomorrow I'll be back at it again. That's frustrating. It shows how immature you are and how undependable you can be. This family works together, be it hunting or taking care of this place or whatever. It's a family business and has been forever. You are a part of this family. That being said, I could have forgiven that if you had just picked up the phone and called."

"So that's why you are really pissed?"

"Yeah, Riv, that's why I'm really pissed. You told Jamie you wouldn't be home but you didn't give him any information and then you just dropped off the radar. I still don't know what you were doing other than smoking cigarettes. I figured you'd be home soon but I didn't know why or where. I gave you the benefit of the doubt for a few hours and then I started driving around town. I know that the last time you ran away, I blistered your butt so I doubted very seriously that was the case. I called on your cell, but you didn't answer. Then I see you walking along the highway by yourself. "

His father let that settle a moment.

"But I was coming home, Dad. I wasn't running away! Besides, if I had called you and said I made new plans for the afternoon, would you have let me go?"

"GO WHERE?"

River jumped a little. "Band practice, Dad. I joined a band. We were just jamming in the Dennehy's garage. I wasn't smoking dope or robbing convenience stores. Yeah, I had a cigarette but it was just one. I mean come on!"

His father started pacing then. Back and forth in his bedroom.

"But you didn't tell me where you were. I didn't know. I need to know, River. Maybe I would have let you go, maybe not but you could have maybe gone to band practice another night, or maybe next week. I doubt seriously that your band practices just once and is now ready for the big time. "

"Dad, I'm fourteen! I'm not ten! I don't have to give you a run down of every place I go!" River stood blue eyes blazing.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'RE FOURTEEN! AND YOU DO NEED TO LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" His father bellowed. Literally, bellowed and that was so unlike Sam Winchester.

"You tell me where you are going. You make sure I know when you get there. You take five minutes to text me and if that means I say no – well then you just deal with it. I'm your father, River Winchester, and you will follow the rules of this house and of our family. Period."

River took a deep breath and then turned away from his father, his voice a low mumble, "I never had to put up with this shit when I lived with Sunshine."

He felt his father's massive hand wrap around his neck and shoulders – just one hand and it covered the breadth easily. He deftly turned River to face him. His father's voice was gentle now although there was underlying steel in it.

"You're right. And believe it or not, I'm sorry about that. Kids need to know that they are wanted, that they are important. You need to know that you are important to me – to this family. That means that I'm responsible for you and that I need to know where you are. But not only that, I want to know where you are. River, you are not on your own anymore."

River dropped his head, suddenly all the anger draining out of him.

"Okay."

His father pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. "River, son, I'm so glad you are here. I'm glad you are a part of this family and I'm going to make sure you know it."

River sniffled once, then pulled away.

"This isn't the end of the conversation is it, Dad?"

"Hell, no. Not even close."

"Couldn't we just chalk it up to new Winchester syndrome and call it a day?"

His father seemed to consider that for a moment then he slipped a hand under River's chin, tilted him up to meet his eyes.

"Well, did you realize what you were doing was wrong?"

River sighed. Well hell.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, that settles it doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

River watched as his father surveyed the room and then settled on the wooden chair that sat up against River's desk. "That'll do." He grabbed the chair pulled it into the middle of the bedroom and sat down. Then he crooked a finger in River's direction.

River shuffled over. "Really, Dad? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

River made a helpless gesture toward his sleep pants, a vague wave that he hoped would get the message.

"Yup, drop 'em."

River stepped out of the flannel pants leaving himself in the boxer/briefs he had lately decided to wear. When it didn't look like his father was asking him to drop them too he settled himself across his father's lap.

Damn the man was big, it made River seem even younger, draped over his oversized father's damn knees. He didn't have time to contemplate his smallness though because it didn't take long for Sam Winchester to start spanking. River couldn't help but yelp. His father's hand was huge and the man was strong. River had no doubt that he wasn't getting the full force of his father's powerful arm but any part of a Sam Winchester spanking was a part too much. A few minutes in his father shifted a bit and started on his ass and thigh crease. That hurt like blazes. That spot should never be swatted as far as River was concerned. Then he settled back in on an allover spanking again.

River cried and cried. He couldn't help it. His father's hard hand hurt, sharp and stinging, like a thousand tiny little pinpricks on an already hot butt. Sam stopped for a moment and then whispered low to River.

"For smoking, kiddo." Then a quick flurry of swats that just upped the ante.

Then he stopped and just let River cry. He allowed River to stand up himself and then stood up right after him. He handed River some Kleenex and then dropped a quick kiss to his still wet head.

"No more, River. I shouldn't have to spank you twice for the same thing so let's hope this lesson took."

River nodded, unable to speak and then blew his nose hard into the tissue.

"You can stay in the band if it's what you want to do, but I catch you smoking again – you are going to think this was a walk in the park. You have fair warning, Riv. And if I think those Dennehy boys and your other friend are trouble? Well, then you won't be hanging with them so it would be in your best interest to avoid any shenanigans they might get into. Got it?"

River nodded.

"Not good enough, Riv. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now tomorrow your butt had better be here right after school so we can get that round pen up. Then you are home for the rest of the weekend as well. Remember, Riv. I love you and I'm going to protect you, even it it's from yourself sometimes. And if you ever decide that you can wander off like today without letting me know where you are? Well, I hope you remember this. "

"I don't plan on forgetting this Dad. Let's face it, you make a pretty strong argument for following your rules."

His father smiled then.

"True. It's kind of nice to see that I can argue effectively verbally, as well as physically. The lawyer in me likes to think I can make a point without a licking but the Winchester in me knows that a stubborn boy will remember things a hell of a lot better with a sore ass. "

River couldn't deny that not one bit.

XXX

Jamie listened to the carnage from the living room. It was impossible not to hear and even though he had warned River, it didn't mean that he didn't feel for the kid. Jamie had felt his uncle's hard hand on more than one occasion. Like anything that Sam Winchester did, he did it well. Carefully thought out and planned, even if it was a spur of the moment thing.

Uncle Sam came down the steps. For a big guy he moved pretty stealthy but there was no way that anyone could escape the squeaky third step from the top.

"So Uncle Sam, will River survive?"

"Yeah, no one has ever died from a Winchester What For, yet." His uncle smiled. "Although I have to say, when I was a kid it felt like I might just die. You're grandfather was a tough SOB."

"What do you mean was? Gramps can still wallop like I don't know what. I can't even imagine how much a spankin' hurt when he was younger."

Uncle Sam nodded. "Yeah, I don't ever remember doing the same thing twice." He paused and then nodded toward the steps, "So, are you going to go up and talk to your cousin?"

"I dunno, Uncle Sam. He was pretty stupid and I warned him. I'm not so sure I feel like rehashing it again and I doubt he wants to hear me say I told you so."

"So don't say 'I told you so.' He already knows it. Why don't you go up and bad mouth me a bit. What a jerk I am and how I'm a hard ass and how River shouldna got it _that_ bad."

"Why? Did you and Dad do that with Gramps?"

"Sure, all the time. There's something about bitching to your brother about all the injustice of it, even if you know that you were wrong. "

"He's not my brother, he's my cousin."

"Ah, that's were you are wrong, Jamie. He's as much a brother to you as Dean was to me. You guys just still have to find your way together. Believe me, nothing like a mutual bitch fest to solidify that brotherly bond. Just make sure you keep it low because I'm not supposed to hear. I come up stairs and hear you too cussing me out I'm gonna have to do something about it and my hand hurts already." But Uncle Sam grinned when he said it.

"Go on, kiddo. Talk to River."

Jamie stood and walked passed his uncle but not before Uncle Sam ruffled his hair.

"Okay, Uncle Sam. We'll bitch about you. Maybe my dad and Gramps too."

"You do that Jamie, you do that."

End.


End file.
